


Tea and Cuddles

by herdustisverypretty



Series: Akakuro rain [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Sickfic, bossy Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kuroko gets sick after being out in the rain. Akashi takes care of him.~~~Sequel to this.





	Tea and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Well I said I'd write a sequel didn't I? This is just fluff. So much fluff. 
> 
> You don't REAAAALLY need to have read the previous fic, but it'll probably help if you do.

Kuroko wakes up with a throat that feels as bad as burnt toast looks. His mouth is dry from breathing with it open, and it’s highly uncomfortable. Attempting to swallow, he tries to sit up, only to find there’s an arm laying over his chest.

Then the previous night comes back to him.

He blushes as he glances sideways to see Akashi asleep beside him, his rose hair a ruffled mess. He’s also still naked, and Kuroko looks down and realises he is too. He doesn’t linger on that thought for too long; he feels awful, and his nose is blocked on one side. He sneezes, and Akashi starts to wake.

“Bless you,” Akashi mumbles tiredly. He sits up and leans in to kiss Kuroko’s cheek. “You’re warm.”

“I’m _sick_ ,” Kuroko groans.

“I told you you’d get sick if you stayed in the rain,” Akashi replies with a smile.

“Shut up. Get me some tea if you’re going to be useless.”

Akashi laughs. “Of course, I _did_ say I’d look after you.” He crawls over Kuroko to get out of the bed, picking up his clothes to get redressed. “What will your family say if they find me making tea in their kitchen?”

“I don’t care, tell them whatever,” Kuroko grumbles, laying back down and pulling the blankets over his face. He then throws them back because he can’t breathe. Akashi laughs again and leaves. “Stupid Bakashi-kun,” Kuroko mutters to himself.

Akashi returns after what feels like possibly a whole hour. Kuroko is restless and uncomfortable, squirming in his bed, too hot and too cold at the same time, and his body aching all over.

“Where were yoooouu?” he moans.

Akashi smiles and sets the mug of tea down on his bedside table. “I ran into your mother in the kitchen.”

“Uh-huh.” Kuroko doesn’t really care, he’s too busy feeling awful. He picks up the tea and takes a sip. The warmth helps to soothe his sore throat a little.

“Do you want to know what was said?”

“Sure.”

Akashi chuckles, stroking Kuroko’s hair affectionately. “Well, she asked what I was doing here, saying it’s been a long time since she’s seen me.”

“Mm-hm.”

“And I said I was staying with you because we got back together.”

“Mm-hm.”

Akashi shakes his head in amusement at the lack of interest. “And she asked why I didn’t have a shirt.”

“Mm-hm.”

“You’re not listening at all.”

“This is good tea. Did you put honey in it?”

“Yes, I did.”

“It’s good,” Kuroko repeats.

Akashi laughs softly. “I’m glad. You know what else would make you feel better?”

“Please don’t say your penis,” Kuroko says with a grimace.

Akashi stares at him for a moment, then he collapses into a fit of laughter. Kuroko thwacks him with his pillow to shut him up.

“I wasn’t going to say _that_ ,” Akashi says when he’s recovered. “I was going to say a _hug_.”

Kuroko grunts disbelievingly in response.

“After you’ve finished your tea, you need to get dressed,” Akashi says. “You need to stay warm.”

“Are you my mother? Find me something to wear then. It’s your fault I’m sick.”

“So demanding,” Akashi murmurs jokingly. Kuroko jabs him in the stomach and he grunts. “I’ll let you get away with that because I love you and also I kind of deserve it.”

“Definitely,” Kuroko corrects him.

Akashi rolls his eyes and gets up to find Kuroko some clothes.

“Wait a minute, did you imply my mother knows we’re having sex?” Kuroko asks.

“Finally caught up, did you? Yes, that’s exactly what I implied.”

Kuroko groans. “Great, I’m probably going to get a talking to later then.”

“She knew about us in middle school though,” Akashi points out.

“Yes, but that was two years ago.”

“And?”

“And she’s a parent.”

“Right. You know my dad has never given me The Talk?”

“Still? You’re almost seventeen,” Kuroko says.

“I'm not sure if he expects me to figure it out on my own to prove my intelligence, or if he expects me to be celibate,” Akashi replies.

“Well you definitely figured it out,” Kuroko says.

Akashi grins at him. “I’ll bet. You seemed pretty satisfied last night.”

Kuroko blushes lightly. “Shut up.”

“Here,” Akashi says, handing him a pile of clothes. “Put these on.”

Kuroko slides out of bed to get dressed, and he immediately whines, “It’s _cold_.”

“Yes, and you’re sick, so hurry up and get dressed before you worsen your condition,” Akashi responds, rolling his eyes once more.

Kuroko slides into the clothes, once again complaining that the fabric is cold. He hurries back to bed and picks up his tea again. “So,” he begins, “are you going to stay here and take care of me all week?”

“If you want,” Akashi responds, petting Kuroko’s hair again.

“What about school?”

“Hmm… Why don’t you come back to Rakuzan with me? I’ll hide you in my room.”

Kuroko snorts, but it doesn’t really have the desired effect with his blocked nose. He gasps for breath before saying, “Won’t someone notice?”

“Not if you don’t leave my room. Besides, I’m the president of the student council and their star student. I can do what I want.”

“Arrogant much,” Kuroko mutters. Akashi just grins at him. “Okay then, I’ll go with you.”

“Good.” Akashi kisses his burning cheek, then taps his nose cutely. “I’ll take good care of you.”

“And just because I’ll be living in your room does not mean we’ll be having sex,” Kuroko says. “Not while I’m sick.”

“Why are you so convinced I want to have sex with you?” Akashi laughs. Then he stops. “Well, I _do_ , but I’m decent enough that I’ll let you recover first.”

“I appreciate that,” Kuroko says. He puts his empty mug down and kisses Akashi briefly. “I can’t breathe,” he states.

“Then stop kissing me. I don’t want to be the cause of your death,” Akashi chuckles. He strokes Kuroko’s hair gently. “Lie down and rest. I’ll be here.”

Kuroko nods, feeling sleepy again. He shuffles down and gets comfortable. Akashi presses against his side, gently rubbing his back comfortingly. Kuroko, despite feeling sore all over and having a throbbing headache, feels happy. He has Akashi back. That’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> "Get me some tea if you're going to be useless" aka I love sick Kuroko.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Very short and sweet. I love Akakuro being domestic and cute with each other. Maybe I'll write ANOTHER sequel where Kuroko is at Rakuzan and what they get up to there.


End file.
